-Supernatural- Doppelgänger
by All Hail Demon Dean
Summary: When Katherine finds out she's being hunted by her younger cousin Niklaus, she calls and old friend Dean Winchester. They find out things that were kept secret. Elena tries to bring Katherine's memories back by trying to kill her. Stefan and Damon keep stopping Elena. Niklaus doesn't want to live in fear of Katherine. Wanna know why? Read and new secrets will be revealed. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_**Story Time **_

_"Hello, Elena."_  
><em>Rebekah's voice murmured in an ungrateful tone. She sat by the edge of the tomb door on the floor. She was trapped, and could not escape without the help of a witch.<em>

_"Who the hell is Katherine Pierce, and why does she look like me, dammit!" _  
><em>Elena Gilbert asked the Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. Her snobby attitude angered the older vampire.<em>

_"You're her Doppelgänger, stupid." Rebekah began, "You may have been born in the 18 hundreds, but she was born long before my brothers and I. She's.. How do I say this? She's very fragile in the stage her body is in at the moment." Rebekah answered._

_"Tell me everything about her, and I'll get you out of this horrid tomb." _  
><em>Elena offered the blonde girl who happens to be dying of thirst for blood.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE STORY OF KATHERINE PIERCE:<strong>_

_**200 B.C., Bulgaria**_.

Katerina Petrova - AKA Katherine Pierce - was born on February 10th, 200 B.C., her mother was a witch, Qestiyah - AKA Tessa Pierce - Petrova. Her birth father was an Angel, an Angel of the Lord. His name is Balthazar. - When Katherine was born, she was weak and fragile. She had heart and breathing problems. She wasn't going to make it through the delivery. Her mother anxiously prayed for someone with enough power to save her baby. Even though Qestiyah is an extremely powerful witch, she didn't have the amount of magical energy it would take to save her.

Just as she mother began to lose all hope for her daughter's life, a man with handsome features walked up towards her. He placed his hand gently over Katerina's heart. The rate became calm, she breathed evenly once more, her mother's eyes widened in shock. She had done everything possible to do one of those things, but nothing worked, as a tear slid down her cheek, she looked up at the man, he was smiling at her, his eyes, a deep shade of black, stared right at her soul.

"Would you like to... Make a deal?" The man asked, a curious look appeared on Tessa's face. "What do mean... A deal?" She asked, in between huffs from her tears. "You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine. An eye for an eye.. Basically, I save your daughter, she grows to be my _special_ child, but I will not stop you from showing her the things you believe in, and you may raise her to be the person you've wanted her to be, or would you rather her heart to be stopped this minute?" He pulled his hand away from Katherine and in the second, her mother could hear her heart stop. "I'll do it! Just please, please don't let her die. I beg of you! Please!" Tessa cried out in the small cabin she has lived in for quite a few years now.

The mystery man leaned into Tessa, he slowly closed his eyes as he sealed their deal with a kiss. When their lips departed, Katherine bursted into tears. Her eyes widened as tears poured out. They shifted a light blue, then into a rainbow-like color, then a deep red, and then a short black and white color.

Tessa knew her child had a demonic aura, but she was too happy her daughter was alive to even realize it.

As the years would pass, Katherine would grow stronger, and more womanly. When Katherine first began to go through puberty, all women envied her and all men wanted her. Though, she had eyes for no one. - She is a Succubus, Werewolf, Vampire, Witch, Demon and Angel. Basically the ultimate Hybrid. - Her Succubus instincts began to kick in when her body began to change. Her eyes were half of the time always blue, when she was born with a hazel color. She would never talk to the men, but she had many female friends. One of which is the famous Rebekah Mikaelson. One of the Originals, some say. - Katherine has a necklace her mother had given her before she died. The necklace had a curse placed upon it, the curse is '_Whomever she is near, whatever generation she is within, she may have another to see and be a part of. If she is to die within one generation, she will be reborn, not from a normal human woman, but from the Angel from which she came many years ago_._ She will have no memory of her past lives, unless she dies in a Supernatural way, or her younger brother Jeremy is murdered by the hand of a Doppelgänger, otherwise, she may never remember herself.'_ - Lucifer was the man who made the deal with Katherine's mother, Tessa.

Katherine traveled the whole world, she wished to see everything. She wished to have knowledge, which she did. But that never stopped her from learning more.

One late evening, when Katherine was making her way home, Niklaus - her cousin - stopped her, he looked like he needed help, and he knew Katherine always helped anybody in need. Seeings how she has no idea who her younger cousin is, she thought he was just a young man who needed some assistance. She offered to help him, as he tried his best to trick her into joining him to his cabin where he needed the help she was offering. When they arrived to his home, Niklaus quickly covered her mouth, and began to hold her down as his older brother Elijah had a knife in his hand, Katherine knew what was next, she had heard of many women who have been sacrificed to some based God a small tribe would believe in. But this was different than the stories she heard, when he cut her cheek, veins appeared under their eyes, blood red their eyes turned. When they opened their mouth to speak, their teeth had suddenly changed. They went from normal to razor sharp.

After Niklaus and Elijah's small chat, Katherine somehow got out of the rope Niklaus tied her up in. She ran out the front door and refused to look back even if they were inches away from her, she would continue running. She looked back and they ran very fast for men. But Katherine soon believed they weren't human. She saw them as something evil. And she was terrified.

Running in a corset, out of breath, but still going fast, she seen a small home on the side of the road, she figured Niklaus probably had already checked there, so she knocked on the door, hoping for someone to answer.

"Please! Please! I need your help! There's these men, they're trying to kill me!" She begged outside in the cold, thin air. A woman by the name of Rose answered the door, she had tan skin, the same shade of Katherine's. She yanked Katherine's arm and demanded she tell her what she is doing running from them, causing Rose to be in deeper trouble with the Mikaelson's than ever before.

"Katerina! Why are you getting me involved in such games that will get me in very bad consequences?" Rose asked, her voice thin and bitter.

"He came up to me on the street, begging me to help him, he said his brother is injured, so I rushed to help the man, but when I arrived at their home, no one was hurt, except for me." Katherine answered, looking down in shame of her own stupidity.

Rose ignored her sulking and began gathering her things. "I'm taking you to Niklaus so maybe I can be forgiven for allowing you to even come into my home." Rose warned Katherine. Katherine's heart began to race faster, she looked around for something, anything to help her in this situation. She looked beside her, a knife layed on the bed Rose had her sit on. Katherine quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed her lower abdomen, knowing she would be killing herself, but still satisfied that she will not be a part of something very evil. And Katherine was raised to not be mean or do bad things. So, she did what she did. Rose's face turned the same way Niklaus' and Elijah's did when they cut her face, Katherine quickly realized Rose was one of them, Rose asked her where that wound came from. "It's much too late to take me to Niklaus now." Katherine murmured. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Rose answered, biting her wrist and almost feeding Katherine her blood until a man rushed in.

Katherine's lover, Jensen. He begged Rose to let Katherine run away with him. "We're already on the death penalty, you wanker!" Her British accent came out loud and clear. "He'll kill her!" He cried. "If I hand her over now, it may be possible for me to be forgiven by Niklaus!" Rose pushed Jensen up against the wall, Katherine seen it all, and the minute Rose was completely distracted by Jensen, she took those few moments she had with the rope in her hand and killed herself.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait, she killed herself?"<em>  
><em>Elena interrupted Rebekah's story, her eyebrows rose in curiosity.<em>

_"Better she die than breaking Niklaus' stupid curse, she believed that was smartest thing to do, so she hung herself." _  
><em>Rebekah answered, waiting for Elena to be ready for her to finish the story.<em>

_"Okay, is there more to it?"_  
><em>Elena asked.<em>

_"There's always more to it, idiot."_  
><em>Rebekah answered, insulting the stupidest Doppelgänger she has ever met.<em>  
><em>"When Katherine was born into the adoptive family in the generation she hung herself in, her younger brother Jeremy was in a completely different family, in a different country to be exact. He had children, which is how you're her Doppelgänger. The bloodline of the Petrova's have and never will end as long as Katherine is under that curse her mother placed on her before her death."<em>  
><em>Rebekah finished the story of Katherine. Elena is shocked that someone could go through such things. But she smiles at the fact Katherine <em>_**can**__ die if she doesn't have her memories, which she doesn't at the moment, so she is very excited to see her ancestor once again._


	2. Memories and Old Friends

As Elena handed Rebekah the pillow and bottle of blood she offered to get information on Katherine for, Rebekah went to the section of the tomb where she slept and placed it on the ground gently.

A few moments later as Rebekah was walking towards the tomb exit where the spell wouldn't allow her to leave. She seen Stefan yelling at Elena for coming there.

"Whatever you do, do not believe her, every word she says is a lie, Elena. She's just like you." He said, his voice bitter. "She's lying." He added.

"But what if she's not? What if she's telling the truth. What if your precious Katherine _**is **_a monster? And what if Niklaus does try to kill her? What about that?" Elena said, making Stefan wonder what Rebekah told her.

"I won't let anything happen to her, ever." Stefan announced, catching the attention of Rebekah. "That's the problem, Stefan." Elena replied.

"There's nothing either of you two can do." Rebekah began. "Niklaus gets what he wants, and if he wants her to live and not be harmed, she will. If he wants her dead, she'll die. But you all should pray it won't be on top of that Moonstone, because that would be a Supernatural death. And we can't have that now, can we, Elena?" Rebekah mentioned, causing Elena to swallow hard in fear of what Katherine truly is.

"What did you tell her?" Stefan demanded.

"I told her the truth, and I haven't even got to the best part, Elena. He killed them. Her entire family, all because she ran. Everyone she ever met, loved, laughed with, or even looked at is in danger. Niklaus will get his revenge if he doesn't break that curse. Unless, you have this." Rebekah said, raising the Moonstone up in her hand.

"That's it... You spun this whole thing so we'd have to get the stone from you." Stefan said.

"I didn't spin anything. It's the truth, Stefan." She replied. "If she dies in a Supernatural way, which would be over this stone and Niklaus hasn't realized that yet, all hell will break loose, you ass." She added.

"Manipulative, psychotic bitch." He added.

After his insult, Rebekah took one last look at Elena and turned around and slowly walked away, leaving Stefan clueless on what she meant by "All hell will break loose,".

He turned around to see a scared Elena, which he'd never seen before. Katherine was a mystery now to Stefan. He thought he knew everything about her, but he doesn't.

* * *

><p>Damon heard a knock on the door and it was the curly haired Katherine Pierce. He opened the door wider and smiled, "Hello, Katherine." A small chuckle under his breath.<p>

"Is Stefan here? He said it was urgent." Katherine answered, ignoring his 'Hello'.

"Right this way, he'll be back in a moment. He went to go do something. He'll be here soon." Damon replied, opening the door wider inviting her in.

She walked in, sat in the living room waiting for him. After a few moments, he arrived.

"Hey," He said, walking up to her. "What is it about?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. Stefan turned around to see the vampire Rose from the last time Katherine died. She has shorter hair than before, her accent the same. Her eyes furrowed at Katherine. As Katherine's to her.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" Katherine asked, her eyebrows risen. Rose's heart skipped a beat at the question, she swallowed hard. "In a past life. We weren't very close, I tried to kill you actually." She answered. "A past life?" Katherine asked, looking at Stefan.

They're all in the living room. "Okay, you all need to understand I only know what I witnessed. I don't know if everything Rebekah told Elena is true, I only know what I know." She said. "But Klaus knows we're here." She added, looking at Katherine. "Who's Klaus?" Katherine asked. "One of the Originals. Legend." Damon answered. "One of the first generations of vampires. But we also heard you are-" Stefan began, as Rose cut him off. "We'll let her know when this is all over, she doesn't need that type of pressure, Stefan." Rose barked. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Katherine on the couch, sitting next to a rather large pillow with her arms crossed. "Okay. So, you're saying one of the oldest vampires in the history of time is coming after me?" Katherine asked, looking at the three vampires in the room. "Yes," Rose said, smiling as Stefan furrowed his eyes and quickly said "No." Damon walked in front of her beside Rose and spoke. "If what Rose is saying _is _true-" "Which it is" Rose interrupted. "And if what she's saying isn't true-" "Which I'm not." She interrupted again. "We're looking at a solid 'maybe'." Damon answered.

Katherine looked at him in confusion. "We've never even met anyone who has layed eyes on him." Stefan said. "I mean, we're talking centuries of true evil-" "He's real! Katherine is related to him for Christ's sake!" Rose shouted at Stefan, she never was good at debating. "I'm what?" Katherine asked, confused even more. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, you're stupid, unless Katherine here has her memories, but we'll talk more about that later, okay?" Rose said.

Katherine stood up and walked towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked. "School. I'm already late." She answered. "Let me, uh, let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you." Stefan offered. "That's okay. I'll go by myself. I know my risks." She answered, walking out the door. "He's in denial, while she just wants the truth he won't tell her." Damon whispered to Rose who giggled at his snarky remark.

* * *

><p>As Katherine was in her car, driving the speed limit, she couldn't help but think about what Rose had said. "Katherine is related to him for Christ's sake!", "Unless Katherine here has her memories, but we'll talk more about that later, okay?". Her words echoed in Katherine's head. "One of the Originals. Legend." Damon's sentence stood out to Katherine. <em>'An Original vampire? I thought they were just here, like always been here.' <em>She thought to herself. Remembering the summer she had in New Orleans after her adoptive parents died.

* * *

><p><strong>KATHERINE'S MEMORIES FROM LAST SUMMER<strong>

_"Hello, I'm Katherine. What's your name?" She asked the very handsome green-eyed man. He turned his head to the short, stunning curly haired woman in front of him. He smiled widely and spoke. "Well, my name's Dean, Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl like you." He used his special Winchester Charm on her. _

_Most women intrigued Dean, but she was something else. He had a feeling in his gut of something he never felt in front of a woman before. - He was nervous. Extremely shocked by her facial features. As she was with his. - "It's nice meeting a handsome man like you too." She said as she sat down at the table next to him, her chin in the palm of her hand. For a moment, she forgot that terrible accident that happened to her parents. She forgot they drowned when she was trying to save them. She was having a small amount of fun for the first time in weeks._

_He flirted out the ass to her, trying to see she was relaxed as can be and he was becoming less nervous the more they talked. He told her he works in a family business fixing cars. He said it was why he had a couple of scars. "Some parts on cars are actually kinda sharp, and I sometimes forgot." He chuckled under his breath at the lies he was feeding her. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, but she was okay with it. Not many people are comfortable sharing their lives with others, verbally, of course. _

_They joked around, he had a beer, and she had a water. Dean was still looking for his dad a couple of weeks before he would choose to bring Sam in on it, but he thought 'What the hell' and decided it wouldn't hurt to make a little connection with someone for a night or two. - He thought she was a very, very kind-hearted person. He couldn't help but like her the more he talked to her. - They talked a bit more until they were both ready to head out._

_When he parked his car at the Motel he was staying at, Katherine couldn't control herself. It was the heat of the moment. She kissed him passionately and out of reflex he quickly had his hands on her waist. The longer they kissed the hotter it became in the Impala. He already pulled her on his lap in the front diver's seat, he opened the car door and led her into his motel room before picking her up and laying her on his bed. He took off his shirt and that's when she knew she would enjoy herself for the first time in what felt like forever. - The next morning, Katherine woke up naked and being held from behind by Dean. She smiled at her luck and she felt very good that morning. _

_She looked at her phone and realized she had eight missed calls from her aunt Jenna and rushed to get dressed. She realized she smelt like sex and sweat, so she jumped in his shower fast. - The humming slowly woke Dean up and he decided he needed a shower too, he carelessly got into the shower thinking 'If we had sex last night, there shouldn't be a problem with taking a shower together'. Katherine didn't hear him come into the bathroom but when he got into the shower, she didn't see his face at first and he reflex took over herself. She smacked him across the face hard. _

_"What was that for?! Did I offend you last night or something?" Dean asked, holding his red cheek. Katherine looked at him in shock, realizing she had smacked someone she slept with the night before. She instantly apologized, reaching her hand out to see if her ring cut his cheek or not. The soft touch of her hand calmed Dean, and he forgave her as soon as she apologized. He looked further down her body as she examined his face. He enjoyed all the curves he seen. She realized his attention was on her in the shower and she lightly laughed at him. Turning around to continue her shower. _

_When she finished washing her body, she had to leave. "Sorry, my aunt called me eight times last night, and I was too busy enjoying the company you have given me." She said, putting on clothes. He smiled at her and gave her a warm 'Goodbye' hug. She smiled and left his Motel, her Aunt Jenna's house was only a block away from the Motel he was staying at. And she knew she was in a very large amount of trouble._

_As a week passed, Dean knew he had to continue his search for his father. But he didn't want to leave New Orleans. - He had already gone on three dates with Katherine in a week. He knew growing feelings for anyone while he's on a job or even off a job was reckless. But she made him feel happy, she made him feel as if he could actually quit hunting and be happy. But he knew she knew he was lying about his job, and he hated lying to her. - "Hello." Katherine answered her phone. "Hey, uh, I gotta tell you a couple of things. Can you come over to the Motel later?" Dean asked, hoping for a yes. "Yeah, of course. I'll be over in an hour. Is that okay with you?" She said, awaiting his reply. "Yeah, that sounds great, see you then." He said, after her goodbye, he hung up the phone. - After an hour, she arrived, she had her hair curled and she was in a normal outfit, her bag over her shoulder, and a light smile on her face. "Hey, what did you want to tell me?" She asked, walking into the Motel room. "You might want to sit. This will take a while." - He had told her everything, he told her the truth about every lie he said to her, he let out all of the things he kept from her. She could barely believe the things he said, but then again, it was hard not to believe from how descriptive he was. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I'm not gonna lie. I'm only telling you these things because if you __**ever**__ need help with something like the things I've told you about, I want you to call me. Okay?" He said, his words left her eyes widened, she appreciated the fact he felt comfortable telling her those things, but she never expected him to have that kind of baggage on him. It didn't change the fact she really liked him, she simply answered "Okay." With a smile on her face, knowing that if any of those things he sad were true, she'd have someone to help her back up. So, she was completely okay with it. He told her he had to leave, but he'd love to stay in contact with her, which he did. _

_They stayed in contact until she met Stefan, then when all the drama began, she didn't have time to call him, and he didn't have time to call her with the search for his father becoming much more than what it was supposed to be. Things got out of hand, and they both hate it._

* * *

><p><strong>REALITY<strong>

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction on the highway." Sam Winchester said, looking at the map in his hand, talking to his older brother behind him on the phone. "We might even make it to Pennsylvania faster on the trail." He added, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, the problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania." Dean mentioned, walking over to the driver side of the Impala. "Wait, what?" Sam asked, a nervous chuckle under his breath. His arms moving in a motion of curiosity. "I just got a call, from uh, from an old friend. Thinks it might be our kind of thing." Dean answered his younger brother leaning on the roof of the car, Sam's eyes furrowed at Dean. "What?" He said under his breath. "Yeah, believe me, she never would've called. Never, if she didn't need us." Dean replied. Getting into the Impala and shutting the door. "C'mon! You comin' or what?" Dean shouted in the car. Sam then got in as well.

* * *

><p>Walking in the woods, Katherine and Caroline made sure not to step in any mud. "I told them I'm at school, when I really just called someone important, but I need to know the truth, right here, right now." Katherine said, carrying her purse with a bottle of blood in it. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this." Caroline scoffed. "I'm a terrible liar," she said, trying to get Katherine to let her out of the deal she made. "Then keep Stefan busy, I don't want him knowing what I'm up to." Katherine answered. "I'm ever worse at duplicity, and you know this." Caroline said. "Stefan's going to see right through me." She added. "Caroline, you're my friend. Do you promise, or not?" Katherine mentioned. Caroline slouched at her words. "You had to break out the girlfriend code." She said, promising to keep Stefan busy as long as she can. They walked further into the woods, and soon Caroline talked again. "Why don't you want Stefan to know?" She asked, her voice clear of wonder. "Because, he would never be okay with me doing this." Katherine answered Caroline, walking into the walkway of the tomb where Rebekah Mikaelson is, and Caroline sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"By 'Old Friend', you mean?" Sam asked, looking at his brother in the driver seat. "A friend that's not new." Dean answered. Sam chuckled at his brother. "Yeah, thanks for the details." He began. "You never mentioned her." He added, looking at Dean once again. "Didn't I?" Dean asked. "Nope." Sam quickly answered. Dean then looked at Sam's childish smile, and then became irritated. "Am I speaking a language you're not getting, here?" His question made Sam laugh. "Wait, by the way, how does she know what we do?" Sam's question made Dean suddenly very, very quiet. "Dean!" Sam shouted, praying to God Dean didn't spill the beans, but he did, and Dean was not going to admit it. "Yeah?" Dean replied, looking ahead at the road in front of him.<p>

When they arrived at Mystic Falls, they went straight for the sheriff's department. When they left the building, Dean was all cheeky. "Yeahaha," he said, his laughter caught Sam's attention once more. "What, are you cruising for a hookup, or something?" Sam asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "I mean, _why_ even talk to this girl?" Dean furrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Oh, I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said, standing in front of the Impala as Sam is on the other side. "Since when are you all 'Shoot first, ask questions later' anyways'?" Dean asked, his attention completely on Sam. "Since now." Sam answered, getting into the car. Dean smiled at his remark and got into the car as well.

* * *

><p>"I'm surrounded by idiots, I need all the help I can get." Damon said to his little brother Stefan. "You know, you're not helping?" Stefan said. "I can't believe this." Damon replied. "What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked, looking at Damon. "Katherine's choosing to trust her. And I'm gonna put my faith in her." Stefan added. "Why? She's gonna end up dead!" Damon answered. "Because she put her faith in me." Stefan replied as the two Winchester's were listening in on their conversation. "She chose to trust me, despite what I am. If I'm gonna bet on somebody's instincts, it's gonna be hers." Stefan finished. "Well, then that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon replied. "She chose to trust you too." Stefan mentioned. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." Damon said, taking one last sip of his drink and then tossing the rest in the air and walking away.<p>

"Son of a bitch." Dean whispered. "Since when are vampires not afraid of the sun?" Sam asked, "Well, I guess walking right in isn't our best option." Dean said.

* * *

><p>As Katherine entered the tomb walkway, Caroline walked ahead of her to open the tomb door to see Rebekah, waiting for company. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Caroline asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Katherine answered. "She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus and me. She might even be able to tell me how to stop him." Katherine said. "Are you sure?" Caroline asked one last time. "Yes, I have to know, Caroline." Katherine answered and looked at Rebekah. "I'll be okay from here." Katherine said, turning back to Caroline as she left.<p>

Katherine looked back at Rebekah, her dark circles under her eyes show she's been deprived of many things. "Hello, Katerina." Rebekah said, looking at Katherine.


	3. Information

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Katherine said as she pulled out the bottle of blood from her purse. Rebekah quickly tried to force her way to the bottle but she couldn't. "You don't look so good. It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." The spell was too strong. Katherine held up a book from Bulgaria. "Says in here, that the family line ended centuries ago. Clearly, that's not true." Katherine asked. So, if she wanted blood she'd have to tell Katherine everything. Rebekah told Katherine everything she told Elena. The story never changed.

* * *

><p>As Dean finished unpacking in the small Motel room, he heard footsteps. It was Bela. - AKA Rose. - "How'd you find me?" Dean asked. "I'm not here to hurt you." Rose answered. "Oh, really?" Dean asked, grabbing a drink. "Trevor was my best friend. And now he's dead." Rose mentioned. Dean huffed at her words. "I need your help." She said, making Dean laugh sarcastically. "All you've ever done is run away." Dean said, his voice deep and bitter. "I don't want to run anymore, because I don't have anywhere else to go." She said walking closer to Dean.<p>

"So, uh, why don't you just tell us everything?" Dean offered Rose. "I need you two to save Katherine." Rose said, looking at Sam and Dean. Dean looked at them both. "How are we gonna do that?" Dean asked. "A guy named Stiles in Richmond." Rose answered. "Will we get to go there?" Dean asked as Sam cleared his throat. "Just, uh, just tell us everything you know." Sam said, a slight welcoming smile on his face. "You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose started. "Well that's insane." Dean said. - The more she said how much danger Katherine is in, the more eager Dean became to hunt the Original. - "She has do tie, or else we all will die." Rose said, talking about Katherine. "There has to be another way." Sam said calmly. "Well, we're working on the power of surprise." Dean added. Rose then became overwhelmed with fear. "It's Klaus! You don't understand! You don't understand we're all dead! We're dead!" She said, crying in fear. Dean's face was clear of shock. He looked at Sam as they both wondered how dangerous this 'Klaus' could be.

* * *

><p>"You have to cool his fire that he's burning you with, Katerina." Rebekah said, taking a sip of the blood Katherine is feeding her. "Why are you calling me Katerina?" Katherine asked, giving Rebekah more blood. "It's your birth name.. Katerina Petrova. I just told you that in the beginning of your story." Rebekah answered, breathlessly taking sips of the blood. "From what you told me, it was a long story. Niklaus and I." Katherine mentioned, calling him by the full name Rebekah told her was. "Yeah, until you found out what he was in your most recent life, then you ran like hell." Rebekah mentioned. Katherine didn't know what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Sam said, looking in the Petrova book Rose gave him that she had a copy of the one Katherine was given. "So, what?" Dean replied. Looking at him in the car. "So, what changed your mind about leaving here?" Sam asked, looking back at Dean who's now looking at the road. "I realized she needs our help, and if what Bela says is true, that she has never hurt anyone in one of her "past lives", then this <em>is<em> our kind of thing. We help people who don't want to be monsters, Sam. And Katherine's one of those people." Dean explained, Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Where's Katherine, Caroline?" Stefan asked, looking straight into her eye. "Uh..." Caroline then became overwhelmed with guilt of lying to him. "Where is she." Damon asked, raising his voice at her, she then started to have trouble breathing because she didn't want to break her promise. Stefan shook Caroline and slowly asked her the same question again. - She then told Stefan where she was. "Dammit! I thought you told her not to trust Rebekah, Stefan?" Damon shouted. "No time to talk. If Rebekah has told anything to Katherine, that means Katherine will know she's related to Klaus, and she'll know she's the most dangerous thing on the planet. How does that make you feel, Damon?" Stefan asked. "Intrigued." Damon replied, laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebakah is very close to the ending of the story. "I killed myself?" Katherine asked, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Better you die then, than have your blood spilled over a silly little rock. And if you were dead, you're blood meant nothing to the Moonstone. You had to be alive. And you didn't want to be a part of my brothers silly little game, so you had enough of his foolishness, and ended it. Game over, just like that." Rebekah answered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly, let me say this. Screw that Moonrock, or whatever it is. We're gonna do this <em>our<em> way. Where no one innocent gets hurt. You with me?" Dean announced, looking at his brother. "Yeah, I'm with you." Sam answered.

* * *

><p>"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here? I told you not to go anywhere near her." Stefan said, motioning his hands to Rebekah. "I need the truth, and you weren't going to tell me when I of all people deserve to know." Katherine said, standing up and crossing her arms. Rebekah smiled at Katherine. "Your passion for equality, no matter what situation you were in, I always envied it, Katerina." Rebekah said, smiling to herself. Katherine smiled lightly at the younger cousin of hers. "Don't feel bad for her, she deserves to be in this tomb." Stefan said. "What if she doesn't? She has proven herself trustworthy of not trying to kill me, she obviously doesn't want me to become a monster," she said, looking deep into Stefan's eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Katherine." Stefan said. "That's the problem. I don't want to put everyone I love in danger. She's the only one who has told me the truth since I got back from New Orleans, so why should we deprive her of something she needs to live?" Katherine said, looking at Stefan in disgust. "Did. You. Feed. Her?" Stefan asked, he became angry with her, imagine what he'll do when he finds out about the call she made to Dean. "Yes, I did. If I want answers I might as well give her something in return. I want to give myself up to Niklaus." Katherine ended their conversation with a simple "Goodbye, Stefan." Her tone proved she wasn't in the best of moods. - "She's got the Petrova fire." Rebekah said, smiling as Katherine went away, but Stefan groaned and left behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>When Katherine got home, Jeremy was in bed, Stiles was in the shower. - Stiles is the other sibling of Katherine's that hers and Jeremy's adoptive parents adopted soon after them - and Alaric was watching a movie with Jenna on the couch. A ring on the doorbell was the next thing Katherine heard. She opened the door and it just so happened to be Dean Winchester and someone she hasn't met yet. "Hey.." Katherine said, hugging Dean as Sam gave Dean kissing faces. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and she pulled away from the hug. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Katherine added, looking at Dean. "I can't pass up an opportunity to see a pretty face like yours, can I?" Dean asked, chuckling under his breath, Sam smiled at the two in front of him. "You must be Sam, I'm Katherine. I've heard so much about you." Katherine said, looking at the 6'4" Hunter in front of her. Reaching her hand out for a handshake. He shook her hand, he had a firm grip like most men, and she invited them in.<p>

She told them every little bit of information she knows. "Wait, so you're basically the daughter of Lucifer?" Sam asked, looking at Katherine who's sitting on her bed next to Dean. Before she could answer, she heard a knock on her bedroom door, it was Alaric. She opened the door wider and allowed him in. "Hey, you guys must be the Winchester's." Alaric said as Dean stood up to see the man who walked in. "And you are?" Dean asked, shaking Alaric's hand. "This is my Aunt Jenna's boyfriend. Alaric Sultsman. He's a vampire hunter." Katherine said, putting her hands in her back pockets of her jeans. "Yeah, but I hear you boys hunt more than just vampires." Alaric added, his voice and expression both tight. Sam nodded his head at Alaric, his arms crossed. "So, are you here to help?" Sam asked, looking at Alaric. "No, uhm, I'm actually here to tell Kat I can't practice with her tomorrow," He said, turning his head to Katherine. "Jenna asked me to go out with her all day tomorrow and I said yes, sorry." He finished, shrugging his shoulders at the short Doppelgänger. "It's okay, I might have plans tomorrow anyways." Katherine replied smiling at the vampire hunter in front of her, he patted her head and then left the room to go to bed. "Practice?" Dean asked, looking at the Doppelgänger before him. "I'm learning how to defend myself, Alaric was going to teach me a few moves, but I might have plans with Stefan." She answered holding her forehead from all the stress. "Who's Stefan?" Sam asked, looking at Katherine curiously. "This is him." Katherine replied, holding a picture of her and Stefan on her phone. "That's the vampire from earlier." Sam said, looking at Dean shocked. "You're dating a vampire?" Dean asked, judging their relationship status by how close they were in the photo. "I _was_ dating him. But from what I've heard, I'm not much different from him at all." She murmured. "We're not gonna let you be sacrificed or become a monster, okay?" Sam said, trying to enlighten the now tense mood. "Okay..." Katherine replied, swallowing hard.


	4. Plan B

The next morning, Sam had woken up in the guest room of Katherine's home. Dean was in her room with her, he had his arms wrapped around her like the way he used to before she had to leave New Orleans.

Sam and Dean ate breakfast with Katherine and her family. Jeremy, Stiles, Katherine, Alaric, Sam and Dean all talked in code in front of Jenna. They couldn't mention vampires or else they'd seem crazy, and Katherine didn't want to bring her in on this monstrosity.

After breakfast, Jeremy offered to help Sam look in the library for any information they could possibly find relating to Niklaus. Stiles went out to see Bonnie, Dean was with Caroline's mom, Sheriff Forbes looking into the town's history crimes. While Katherine is dealing with two Salvatore's who aren't pleasured with the help of Hunters in town.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Katherine!" Damon shouted. "When are you going to learn not to trust people you only knew for a month?" He added, not caring about her past with Dean. "I'll trust whoever I damn well please, Damon." Katherine said, crossing her arms. "Ever since you spoke to Rebekah, you've had a very bad attitude towards us, care to explain why?" Stefan asked, walking closer to her with a curious expression. "I'm a little irritated that you all thought it would be smart to keep the fact I'm <em>a <em>_**monster**_ for Christ's sake!" She screamed. Tired of getting involved of every little speckle of drama in this town, she stormed off. She sighed outside, remembering she does have a choice. - She can choose to sacrifice herself for the sake of her loved ones. She knew Dean would be completely against it, so she could only ask Rose to take her to Niklaus. - After she became more relaxed outside, she remembered her conversation with Rebekah before Stefan showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>((Memories will be captioned as crosses, and flashbacks, they're the same thing.))<strong>

†††

_"There's only one way you can beat him, Katerina." Rebekah said, her voice thin. "What is it?" Katherine asked, whispering so Stefan won't hear if he's close. "You have to let him break the curse." She said, breathlessly taking another sip of the blood. "If you let him drain every drop of blood from your body, and pour it onto that stone, your death will be Supernatural, and you'll have your memories, the ones from before my brothers and I were born.. You'd have your abilities, you'd be unstoppable, and you could stop praying on Stefan and Damon to come save you, and there's only one problem-" Rebekah said, she became nervous. "What's the problem?" Katherine asked, she then became worried. "All hell will break loose, two hundred demons will be freed from the Gates of Hell. And when it comes to the princess - you - being back on your throne for hell, those demons will be quite hard to fight, unless you're the one fighting them, then it would be a normal type of job for the Winchester's, but except it'd be you on that job. Are you willing to free two hundred demons to save your loved ones." Rebekah spoke, her question made Katherine think. "That's __**really**__ a stupid question, Rebekah.." Katherine answered, looking at the blonde girl in the dark tomb whose dark circles have disappeared. "I know what I'm going to do.. Whether I die and come back, or if I die and don't.. I'm taking that chance.. Can I please have the Moonstone, Rebekah." She asked, Rebekah held out the white stone and gave it to Katherine. "I'm one hundred percent against this, just so you know." Rebekah mentioned. "I know, but thank you." Katherine replied, standing up and hearing Stefan make his way into the tomb. She quickly hid the stone in her bag._

†††

* * *

><p>Sam is brushing his teeth in the Motel room, it's already nightfall, he and Jeremy learned that Niklaus can be killed by a stake made from a several centuries old tree, the tree was cut down, but it was made into a bridge, the bridge Katherine's parents drowned under. - Sam had told Dean everything he figured out that day, and Dean was very interested in the bridge. - Dean later had a call on his father's phone. It was time for him to meet the Salvatore's, they called the Winchester's.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a bad idea." Rose said to Katherine sitting on the couch. "No, it's not. We just have to find him." Katherine answered. "Why are you even coming to me with this?" Rose asked. "Stefan and I are having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone I love, and I'm not." Katherine answered, looking at the five hundred year old vampire in front of her. "They're just trying to protect you." Rose replied. "And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Niklaus." Katherine replied, her voice thin and bitter. "What exactly to I get in return for this?" Rose asked, sitting next to Katherine. Katherine thought for a moment, then realized she could give Rose something special. "How would you feel about being able to walk during the day time?" Katherine asked, causing Rose to become very interested in her offer.<p>

* * *

><p>They parked in the parking lot at the Mystic Grill. It was foggy outside from the rain, so there was a chill in the air. When the two tall Winchester men walked in the Grill, they caught the attention of many women, and even some men. They sat down in an empty booth, they knew the Salvatore's were going to come up to them. - Moments later, there were three people other than the Winchester's in that booth, on more than expected. "How do you know Katherine?" The dark haired Damon asked, his baby blue eyes stared straight into theirs. "Well, when she was in New Orleans, Dean here, had quite the tim-" Sam began to say until Dean's hand quickly covered his mouth. "We're old friends." Dean said, uncovering Sam's mouth. "...New Orleans?" The blonde haired girl at the table who the plus one asked. "Yeah." Dean answered Caroline. "So, you're that guy she had a short relationship with." Carolline giggled, making quite the cheeky smile at Sam who laughed at her remark. Though, Stefan nor Damon found her remark funny. They both became very jealous of the green eyed man in front of them. - They thought he was the worst kind of competition. He was just her type, strong, clearly handsome, tall, dark, everything they thought they weren't. So, it was hard for them not to hate Dean. - While Sam went to the bathroom, Caroline started asking Dean questions about Sam. Although, Dean was busy putting superglue on the beer Sam was drinking. It was Dean's way of getting back at Sam for what he said about Katherine and him. - The Salvatore's just added funny to their list of everything they're not compared to Dean in their minds. - When Sam took a sip of the beer, his hand was instantly stuck to the glass. Caroline and Dean had a big laugh of it, Sam realized he had it coming, and then began to laugh himself while the Salvatore's just thought they were being idiots. "It's time to go, Caroline. We have to make sure Katherine isn't dead yet." Damon said, laughing under his breath at his morbid joke. "That's not funny. No wonder Katherine's more interested in Dean than she is you, Damon." Caroline said, following the two men who began to leave. "Yes, and that's exactly the reason why she hasn't tried to kill me yet." Damon replied sarcastically. "Bye, Dean. See you around, <em>Sam<em>." Caroline said, smiling attractively at the Winchester. Sam's face began to turn a light red, and all Dean could do was laugh at his brother.

* * *

><p>Then, there was a knock at the door of the Motel Sam and Dean were staying at. They were cleaning their guns and it was 'Bela' and Katherine. Dean answered the door. "After you," Rose said, giving Katherine room to walk into the Motel room. "Hey," Sam said, shutting the door behind the two girls. Dean quickly covered the guns. - "I know what I want to do for my friends, Dean." Katherine said, looking at a very irritated Dean. "We told you we weren't gonna let you turn into a monster, dammit!" Dean replied. "And letting you go through with this will be doing the complete opposite of what we said." Sam added, looking at a shocked Rose. "Let me do this.. You have no idea what it feels like to look at someone you love and they look at you like you're the devil." Katherine said, her voice brittle. "No.." Dean answered, his voice low and clear. "Dean," Sam said. "No!" Dean replied. "Well, maybe we could try to understand what that feels like, Dean." Sam added, Dean quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Sam said, look behind himself and seeing his brother at the door. "I'm going out!" Dean shouted, leaving and shutting the door hard. Rose sat quietly as Katherine sighed under stress.<p>

"Being a hunter isn't a job... It's life." Sam said, talking to Katherine and Rose who were waiting for Dean to come back. "You can't have connections, ever." Sam said, causing Katherine to become curious of what the hell she was to Dean. "They're weaknesses. They'll just put those people in danger." Sam added, making Katherine more skeptical. "It just doesn't make sense." Katherine replied, as Rose sat next to her. They then heard a door open after Katherine spoke. Dean was back and he had pie. Katherine situated her body to get a better view of Dean. "It's the price we pay." Sam added. With those words, Dean became agitated by his brother. "We got a walk and we don't look back." Sam said, catching Katherine's attention once again. "There's only one thing we can count on, and that's family" With those words, Dean became curious of to why he was talking like that. Katherine was even more worried of what she was, a month of 'Just Fun', or was it actually more. "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked, motioning his head to outside in front of the Motel door. "What the hell was that?" Dean whispered. "What?" Sam replied. "Hunting is life? We can't have connections? You hated Dad for sayin' that stuff." Dean asked, looking at his brother. "Yeah, well, it turns out Dad was right." Sam answered. "Since when?" Dean asked, his facial expression showed he didn't believe a word coming out of Sam's mouth. "Since always." Sam said. "Look at yourself, man." Dean sighed. "You think I'm wrong?" Sam said, his tone of voice showed anger. "That girl in there is the only connection you have ever made, and look at her now, she's wanting to give herself up to an Original vampire, and she'll become the Queen of hell." Sam added, then regretting his choice of words. "Are you saying it's my fault she came up to me and wanted to be my friend for a night?" Dean asked, loud enough for Katherine and Rose both to hear. "Or are you sayin' everyone I see dies around me?" Dean asked, quiet enough for the two ladies not to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Sam replied. Looking down in shame of what he said to his brother.

Dean then walked in to the Motel room and seen Katherine sitting at the small table in the room. The noise of him coming in was loud enough to catch her attention. "Can we talk?" Dean asked, looking away from Katherine to the right. Katherine turned around and smiled sweetly, the same smile that Dean loved and still loves to this day. "Yeah, sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Katherine asked, walking up to Dean as he cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, listen. You can't stay here." His words made Katherine curious, she knew she couldn't stay at the Motel, but something told her that wasn't what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I mean you gotta get out of this town, and don't look back." Dean answered, his voice gruff. "Why?" She asked, staring at him. "It's too dangerous for you to be here, that son of a bitch could be anywhere by now. And you need to be safe from him." Dean said, putting the same amount of voice in every word. "I know.." Katherine replied, Dean walked up to give her a hug, because he could see the tears she was fighting back, he knew she was scared. - During there rather long, tight hug, Katherine's phone began to ring. It was Stiles. - She walked to her phone on the table and read the caller ID, and she answered it. "Hey.." She answered, smiling, there was heavy breathing on the other line. "I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here.." Stiles mumbled, causing Katherine to become worried. She began to mumble the word "What?" and by the look of her face, it was bad, and Dean became worried as well. "Wait, wait, what's going on?" Katherine asked Stiles, his heavy breathing continued. "I don't think I can get out of here. I-I can't move, wait, something's wrong with my legs. It's stuck on something, i-it, I think it's bleeding." Stiles spoke, "Oh, no." Katherine said, becoming nervous. "I hear someone coming. I'm gonna call you right back." Stiles said quickly and then hung up.


	5. Missing Person

"I-It's some kind of-of basement, it's cold.. It's freezing down here.. I gotta-I gotta go.. My phone's dying, I can't talk. I gotta go." Stiles said, Katherine began to breathe heavier, Dean was leaning up against the table as everyone else in the room was silent. Sam looked at Dean with fear written on his face. Dean's blue-steel expression didn't change. Katherine became more worried by the second. "I-I think there's someone with me.. Please find me." Stiles said, taking a deep breath and hanging up the phone.

Dean walked down into the basement of the Salvatore's home. He was with a woman, she was a Psychic. She wore black sunglasses in the dim lighting basement. "..Hey.." She said, smiling, talking to Sam. "Sam.." She said, acting as if it's hard to see. "Yeah, it's me." Sam replied, walking up to her. "Sam?" She said, placing her hands on the sides of his jacket. "Sam, is that you?" She asked, trying to hold back a laugh. - The last time Sam and Dean saw that woman, Jodie, they ended up getting her eyes burned out of her skull. She wasn't special enough to see Angels, but she insisted on it. - "Yeah, I'm right here." Sam answered. "You know how I can tell?" She asked, not giving him a chance to guess. "That tight ass of yours." She said, gripping him tightly on the backside of his body. They all had a laugh, even Katherine.

"Hey, I'm Jodie. Dean told me what's been going on, I-uh, I'm exited to help. Nice to meet you, Katherine." Jodie said, walking up to Katherine and shaking her hand. "Hi.. It's nice to meet you, Jodie. Thank you for helping." Katherine answered, slowly walking up to the woman in sunglasses. - Jodie took her sunglasses off and showed fake glass eyes. They were completely white and caught Katherine off guard. "Don't worry, Hun. They're completely fake. They make me look extra Psychic-y, don't ya' think?" Jodie said, laughing at her own words. "You look great." Katherine answered, pushing her curled bangs out of her face. "Thank you, I would say you do too, but I can't really have an opinion of your physical appearance." Jodie replied. Dean was behind her, but Jodie could tell Dean was smiling right at Katherine. Jodie then laughed and put her sunglasses back on. "Now, why don't you tell me what your deal is." Jodie said, walking into a room where everyone can sit down. "May I?" Katherine asked kindly, sitting in front of Jodie on a couch next to Dean.

"Now, I'm gonna count down from five to zero. When we're at zero you're gonna go into a deep state of hypnosis. Five, four, three, two, one." Jodie said as Katherine's eyes slowly closed, her hand grabbed Dean's and she squeezed tightly as Jodie counted to zero. Sam watched Katherine grab Dean's and and Caroline breathed in deeply next to him. They're all worried about Stiles. But Katherine is the most. Bonnie was there too, making sure nothing went wrong and to figure out how Stiles is herself. Stefan watched Dean hold her hand back and did his best to not break it up. Damon scoffed them both. "Can you hear me?" Jodie asked, pushing her black, short curly hair out of her face after she counted down. "Yes," Katherine replied. "Tell me, what do you see or feel?" Jodie asked. "It-it's a chill... I can't explain it.." She said, gripping tighter on Dean's hand. "... But it's like I can feel him.." She said, breathing fast. She began to see something.

She saw Stiles screaming "No!" On the ground, he was being dragged."I don't know where he is, all I know is that he's scared.. And lonely, and he want to come home." Katherine said, her voice brittle. She saw the wound on his leg, he was stuck in a bear trap. "He's in a lot of pain.." Katherine mumbled, trying to fight back the tears. Dean continued to hold her hand. "We have to find him." Katherine said, looking at Jodie. "Of course we do, Katherine." Damon said, making himself known to everyone in the room that he's there. Sam and Dean just looked at Katherine shocked.

Sam and Dean entered Stiles' room at Katherine's house. They started looking for things to tell where he might be.

"Hey, is this the exact transcript from Stiles' phone call?" Alaric asked Katherine. "Yes, why?" Katherine asked. "Because this came from the side of town where no basements are." Alaric answered, causing Katherine to become more confused. "What do you mean?" Katherine asked. "I mean, there's no possible way he's in a basement.. We both know what disease his birth mother has, what if he's just imagining that he's somewhere trapped. What if he's perfectly fine." Alaric suggested. "Where was the call made?" Katherine asked, leaving in the car with Alaric to find Stiles.

In Stiles' room, there were many books on crime and behavior. Sam and Dean thought the countless number of books he had was weird. "What the hell?" Dean said under his breath, Sam looked at Dean. "I know, right." He answered.

Dean's phone then began to ring, it was Katherine. "Hey," Dean answered, his voice serious. "Hey, uh, we think we might know where Stiles is, we're not one hundred percent, so I'll call you back with more news on the situation." Katherine said, they both then gave each other goodbye's and hung up. - During the drive, Alaric suddenly brought up Stefan. "So, did you and Stefan break up, or something?" Alaric asked, getting a rise out of Katherine. "No! What makes you say that?!" Katherine said, her tone of voice sounded as if she felt attacked. "I just figured that since you and Dean are getting pretty close now, you've been more distant with Stefan, and I just thought that you and Dean were an item. I didn't mean to offend you." Alaric announced, looking quickly at Katherine who just realized she has been distant with Stefan, and more close to Dean ever since he got there. _'Maybe I should spend more time with Stefan once we find Stiles.'_ Katherine thought to herself, sighing.

When they arrived to their destination, they heard mumbles, quiet, but loud enough to be heard. Katherine quickly ran to the noise, she then seen Stiles, and quickly ran to help him. - Alaric drove him to the hospital, the Doctor came up to the three of them - Katherine, Stiles and Alaric. - And began to speak. "Stiles, just a quick warning, during the MRI there will be a loud noise." Alaric placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "We're going to be right outside that window. Okay?" Alaric said, pointing to the window the test results will be in. Stiles shook his head in understanding. He actually had no physical wounds. "You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles asked Katherine. "It's called Atrophy, it makes your brain start to shrink and can cause hallucinations... It's what my birth mother had." Stiles sighed. "It's the only one that can hit teenagers... And there's no cure.." He added, looking down in the fear of his life. "It's gonna be okay." Katherine smiled, her hope gave him hope too, but she couldn't help herself but cry. She hadn't cried in months because she didn't want to feel weak, but she couldn't help it. "Hey.." Stiles said, hugging his older sister. "I'm so scared." Katherine replied. Alaric looked down from watching them hug, and Jenna had just arrived and she was in the room with Alaric. They hugged each other tightly.

The test results came back, and they weren't good. "You see this, and that?" The Doctor said, pointing to a red blemish on the brain. "Both of those areas are showing signs of Atrophy... I'm sorry... There's nothing I can do." He finished, causing their Aunt Jenna to break out in tears. She loves those kids as if they were her own. And she can't bear to see them go through pain that she can't help. - They told Stiles what the results were, and he took it smoothly. He told his family he would be fine to stay at the hospital alone for a night. He said he needed time to think on his own.

When Katherine arrived home, she went straight upstairs and took a shower, cried a little, called Dean and explained the situation to him and his brother. When she got off the phone with the boys, she lied down, trying to sleep. - When she woke up the next morning, she had a call, it was from a man she never heard of, but when he said his name, her attention was fully his. "Hello, I have Caroline Forbes at the school, I know it's a Saturday, but I just don't like the rules, and I will kill this pretty little girl if you don't come down to the school right now.. If you're wondering who this is, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm sure you've heard of me, dear Katerina." He said, Katherine could tell from his voice he was smiling, and she rushed to get dressed and down to the school.

_**A/N: Who do you ship in this? Katherine/Dean, Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Caroline/Sam, Niklaus/Caroline, Jeremy/Bonnie, Jeremy/April or Stiles/Bonnie? I'm contemplating whether I should bring Matt in on this, or if I should leave him and Tyler out, I dunno. P.S. - The Favorite and Review buttons think you're the sexiest motherfuckers on the planet. Xoxo **_


	6. The Enemy

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN "SUPERNATURAL" OR "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES". THIS FANFIC IS COMPLETELY FANMADE AND JUST FOR FUN.**

**-Supernatural- Doppelgänger **- - _The Enemy._

In the morning as the birds chirped, Katherine lied on her bed awake, calmly breathing and thinking about how Niklaus could be so mean. She was scared, for her brother, for her family, for her friends and herself. She sighed as she imagined every little thing that could go wrong, like her turning into the Queen of hell. She tossed the blanket above her head and turning over to her other side, where she then slowly dragged the blanket down to right below her eyes, she could see her bedroom door and her phone. She closed her eyes to grasp the little bit of time she had to rest left. She then began to remember the reason Sam and Dean are in town. - For her. She realized she didn't have the right to lose hope if there's people willing to help her. The thought of Dean made her smile, she swung her blanket to the left side of her body as she got out of bed to take a shower.

Sam sighed looking at his menu while Dean was reading the newspaper. He folded the menu appropriately and looked at his watch on his wrist and his eyes furrowed at the time. "She's not usually this late, is she?" Sam asked, looking around the Grill in hopes of seeing the short Katherine Pierce. Dean's head rose up in wonder as he looked around as well. "No.. Never." Dean replied, folding the newspaper and laying it on the table. "She's probably in the shower or getting dressed. Let me try her cell." Dean said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialing her number. Sam took a sip of his coffee as he smiled goofily at his brother. When Dean called Katherine, it went straight to voicemail, her phone was off. "She's not answering." Dean said, putting his phone back in his pocket as Sam sighed. "Whelp." Dean huffed, taking out his alcohol and pouring it into his coffee as Sam watched. "You sound kinda disappointed." Sam said, holding back a smile. Dean eyed Sam and they both took a sip of their coffee's at once. Dean opened his menu and looked around to his left for two second and decided on something to eat as Sam was stuck between pancakes or waffles. Dean sucked his lips into his mouth in a thinking manner. "Are we being stood up?" Dean asked, looking at his brother. A slight chuckle under Sam's breath and he ignored the question Dean asked, sighing as he looked at the pancakes and waffles again.

Katherine put her sweater on and grabbed her phone heading out to see Sam and Dean at the Grill. Before she could get to the door, her phone began to ring. The caller ID was unknown but she decided to answer it anyways, not realizing what trouble she was getting herself into. "Hello?" Katherine answered walking into the kitchen to grab her purse. "Listen closely," A man with an accent much like Rebekah's spoke into Katherine's ear. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm at the school, I have Caroline and if you want to keep her alive, get in your car and come down here right away." He said, walking on the left side of Caroline, a type of white cloth was tied around her head and into her mouth. "If you tell anyone where you're going, I will kill her." Niklaus added while he hung up the phone, leaned backwards on Alaric's desk in the classroom he teaches in and looked at Caroline who had burn marks on the sides of her mouth where the cloth is. It was clearly soaked in vervain. Her hands were stabbed by pencils and she couldn't move them as a tear slid down her face. After those words, Katherine didn't know what to do, of course, she got into her car and went to the school.

As Sam and Dean walked in town square, they were doing their regular "Round Up" where they see if there's any new faces in town that they should look out for. It was always simple for them to do that in a small town. "I can't believe it took you thirty minutes to pick a friggin' breakfast." Dean grunted, walking beside his brother. "It was a hard decision, Dean!" Sam replied, trying to defend himself. "Why would Katherine not show up, anyways?" Sam asked, looking at his brother as they walked down the street. "Hey!" The two brothers heard a familiar voice, one they weren't too pleasant to see. "Damon." Sam and Dean said at the same time. "Have you two seen _the_ Petrova Doppelgänger by any chance?" Damon asked, looking up at the Winchester he didn't favor - Sam - and the Winchester he hated - Dean. - "Why are you asking us?" Sam asked, looking down at the black haired vampire. "Well, seeings how she's extremely friendly with mister "Perfect"... I figured she would be with him, possibly. But, seeings how she and Caroline are both missing, we all need to find them." Damon said, causing Sam and Dean to both become worried. "Wh-What?" Dean said, his tone of voice angry and he tilted his head in a motion showing off he's trying to hit someone. "Stefan and I have the town, Bonnie, Stiles and Alaric have the woods, we have given you two the schools." Damon said, rolling his eyes at the angered boys.

"Where could they be?!" Jeremy shouted, worried for the sake of his sister. "They're probably fine, just hanging out, maybe." Alaric said, his hands in his pocket as he walked a few inches behind Jeremy. "What about that Dean guy, who is he?" Bonnie asked, grabbing Stiles' hand as they walked beside Jeremy. "Dean's sort of an ex boyfriend." Jeremy replied. "They dated for a month but he had to leave to find his dad, and he told Katherine a whole bunch of things about his life that involved the Supernatural." Stiles added as Bonnie began to understand. "And from what I've heard of them talking _every _night on the phone, they're pretty close." Alaric mentioned, taking a big step to stay out of the mud.

As Stefan and Damon seen a girl that looked like Katherine, they knew it was Elena. They sprinted to her when no one was around and grabbed her by the neck. "Where's Katherine?" Damon said, not breaking eye-contact with Elena. "Try in between Dean's sheets. I heard he got her there before any of you." Elena said, trying to get a rise out of the Salvatore's - which she did. They pulled out vervain and began to burn her skin as Damon covered her mouth so no one would hear her scream. "What are you planning?" Stefan said, placing the vervain on her cheek. "Okay, okay.. I was on my way to her house to snap her little neck until you two idiots showed up." Elena answered after a few moments of torture.

"Isn't that Katherine's car?" Sam asked as Dean drove through the school parking lot. "Yeah, it is." Dean replied, parking next to it.

Caroline gasped as she heard Katherine enter the school. "Right on time." Niklaus said, holding a stake in his hand. - Katherine slowly walked into the school, her guard up and she listened closely. Caroline became hysterical. "Stop.. Please.. Stop.. No more! Please!" Caroline asked as Niklaus placed the cloth into more vervain. As she heard the cries of Caroline, Katherine cam rushing in to help her she saw the condition Caroline was in she gasped in fear. "Let her go, Niklaus." Katherine said, catching Niklaus and Caroline off guard by her sudden attitude. "Free her yourself." Niklaus answered, sitting in Alaric's chair by his desk. Katherine quickly went to Caroline and carelessly yanked a pencil out of her hand to make the pain end quick. With that incident, Niklaus sprinted behind Katherine and punched the pencil back into Caroline's hand as she screamed in a muffled sound of pain. Pushing Katherine on the ground. "You said that you would let her go." Katherine said, getting off the ground and backing away from Niklaus. "Stop trusting vampires, Katerina." He shouted, loud enough to make Caroline and Katherine both flinch.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted, walking into the principles office on the other side of the school where Katherine is. "Okay, hey, we'll find her." Sam said rushing into the room behind Dean. "We should try and think about this. Maybe we got the wrong school." Sam added, hacking into the school's computer an to see the cameras in all classrooms. "Yeah, well, we better think fast." Dean replied, pacing in nervousness. The song "Cherry Pie" by Warrant began to play, it was Katherine calling him. She had the phone on speaker while she talked to Niklaus. "Yeah?" Dean answered, expecting Katherine to reply, instead he heard a crying Caroline as Niklaus added more vervain to the cloth. "This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades." Niklaus said as there was a burning sound as the cloth touched Caroline's skin and burned her, he tightened it and pushed Katherine down once more as se tried to stop him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, looking at him and holding her arm he slightly hurt. "So it'll be easier on you when you put her out of her misery." He replied, causing Dean bite his lower lip in anger. "What?" Katherine asked loud and clear. "No." She added before Niklaus could say anything. "There's a vampire, Katerina. Kill her. All those hours you spent training, you could be a hunter, but you've never actually staked a vampire in the heart, have you?" Niklaus said, forcing Katherine to hold the stake and stand in front of Caroline. "Do it, now!" Niklaus shouted, loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear. She gripped the stake tightly and looked at her friend Caroline and they were both overwhelming with fear. Katherine quickly moved her arm in a motion of going to stab Caroline but then when Niklaus wasn't expecting it, she shifted her movement and stabbed him in the leg with the stake. As he screamed in pain, Katherine ripped both pencils out of Caroline's hand and told her to go get help. After Caroline ran off, Katherine tried to as well, Niklaus sprinted in front of Katherine and stopped her in her tracks. "You're very much stronger than what you used to be. I guess the more rights women get, the stronger you all feel." Niklaus said, throwing her back into the classroom and she hit the wall very, very hard.

**A/N: I'm deeply sorry for the chapters being quite small, I try to upload as much as I can a day, but the only reason I didn't upload yesterday was because I didn't save my file. *Tear slides down my face as I remember the loss of quite the Fanfic* But in other words, I rewrote it and I bet this one's probably shitty as well. I don't even care, I like the story I'm writing. **


End file.
